To good to be true
by TifferlouLuvsU
Summary: Miley meets this guy in a chat room and he seems to be the perfect guy. But who is he?
1. Good couple

**(A/N: this is my new story it's probably sucky. It's a little like a Cinderella story so. Please review.) **

Miley walked out of class with Lilly and Oliver.

"Miles, what are we going to wear to the Winter Wonderland?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know…something with a mask? 'Cause it's a masked ball," Oliver said.

"I know that ya donut," Lilly said hitting him in the head.

"Oww, that hurt," He said rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry," Lilly said making him let go of his head so she could get a look at it. "Will a kiss make it better?" Oliver nodded and Lilly kissed it. "Now what are we gonna wear?"

"I don't know Lil, we should go shop—" Miley was interrupted by a ringing sound indicating someone was iming her. She opened her phone to see who it was from. Miley looked up at Oliver and Lilly and gave them a shy smile.

"Oh right, prince charming calls," Oliver said nudging her.

"We'll be over ere," Lilly said puling Oliver to a table. Miley walked over to the circle fountain and leaned against the fountain wall.

Normal Guy: Where have you been?

Normal Guy: I haven't talked to you all day

Malibu Barbie: We talked this morning

Normal Guy: What's on your mind right now?

Malibu Barbie: You first

Normal Guy: Well I think Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott make a good couple

Miley looked up at Oliver and Lilly. He was feeding her a spoonful of the sundae they were having and shoved it right into her nose. She laughed and shoved the whole sundae in his face. They both laughed and Miley giggled. She looked around. There was one guy dancing to his radio and another typing furiously on his laptop and another talking on his cell phone.

Normal Guy: Very…cute

Malibu Barbie: Lol

Normal Guy: Oh I want to hear your laugh

Normal Guy: When are we going to meet?

The bell rang indicating the break was over. Miley grabbed her things and walked over to her friends so they could walk to the computer lab together.

Malibu Barbie: Soon


	2. Stay with me

**(A/N: Oliver and Lilly aren't really together. Normal Guy was just saying he thought they made a cute couple. Sorry if it made it seem like they were together.)**

Malibu Barbie: hey

Normal Guy: hey

Normal Guy: how are you doing today?

Malibu Barbie: good

Normal Guy: that's good

Normal Guy: have I met you before?

Malibu Barbie: I don't know

Malibu Barbie: it's hard to say

Malibu Barbie: there are over 1500 people in our school

Normal Guy: yea that's right

Normal Guy: but that's takes out all the guys

Normal Guy: your not a guy are you?

Normal Guy: because if you are I'm gonna have to kick you

Malibu Barbie: of course im not a guy

Miley giggled to herself.

Malibu Barbie: have you told your dad about being a poet?

Normal Guy: no

Malibu Barbie: why not your songs are amazing

Normal Guy: if only he new that

Malibu Barbie: do any have any new poems?

Normal Guy: yeah

Normal Guy: Raindrops, fall from, everywhere  
I reach out, for you, but your not there  
So i stood, waiting, in the dark  
With your picture, in my hands  
Story of a broken heart

Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Cant Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Dont Wanna Know whats it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

I'm trying and hoping, for the day  
and my touch is enough  
to take the pain away  
Cause ive searched for so long  
the answer is clear  
I will be hoping we dont let it disappear

Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Cant Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And i Dont Wanna Know whats it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

I've searched over and over  
for many many times  
For you and I is like those stars that light the sky every night  
Our picture hangs out of tune  
remind me of the days  
You promised me we'd always  
be and would never go away  
thats why i need you to stay

Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Cant Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And i Dont Wanna Know whats it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

Malibu Barbie: wow I love it

Normal Guy: thank you

Malibu Barbie: who are you talking about? Your girlfriend or that one girl?

Normal Guy: that one girl. My heart is breaking and she doesn't even know it

They talked for a long time and Miley began to get sleepy. It was 2 in the morning and she had a Hannah thing in the morning and there was no way she would be able to get up tomorrow if they kept it up.

Malibu Barbie: its 2 in the morning

Malibu Barbie: we've been at it for 5 hours

Normal Guy: well we beat our record

Malibu Barbie: good night

Normal Guy: wait….

Normal Guy: At sunrise everything is** luminous** but not _clear_. It is those we **live with** & _love_ & should know who elude us. You can **love completely** without _complete understanding_

_**(A/N: I hoped you liked it. Please review and suggest any ideas that you have. This chapter gave you good clues of who Normal Guy is.)**_


	3. Not real guys

**(A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! Happy Late Turkey Day and Happy Late Birthday to Miley Cyrus! Please review!)**

"Miley wake up!" Lilly yelled in her ear.

"Go away Lilly!"

"No! you promised we'd go shopping"

"Lilly, cant you see I'm sleeping?"

"So, I woke up early for you," Lilly said. "Please Miley get up!" Miley rolled out of bed and laid on the floor.

"I'm up Lil, I'm up," Miley said sitting up on the floor.

"Great!" Lilly walked over to here door. "Now, get dressed while I go eat your pancakes." Miley sat on the floor for the longest time. Then her computer started to bling.

Normal Guy: good morning

Normal Guy: what are you up today?

Miley got up and sat on her chair. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Miley looked from her closet to her computer. Lilly could wait.

Malibu Barbie: I'm going shopping with my friend

Normal Guy: for what? May I ask?

Malibu Barbie: something to wear for the Winter Wonderland

Normal Guy: Really?

Malibu Barbie: Yea, why?

Normal Guy: No reason

"Miley Stewart, get your butt down here now! I have money and I want to spend it!" Lilly called from the kitchens.

Malibu Barbie: I have to go sorry.

Normal Guy: Wait…

Malibu Barbie: Yes

Normal Guy: Getting Thought Life And Growing Up, You Tend To Get Hurt And Get Your Heart Crushed. But What You Have To Realize I That If God Had Intended You Two To Be Together. He Will Find A Way. But If You Two Don't End Up Together...That Just Means There Is Someone Out There Who Is More Perfect Waiting For You

Miley smiled and logged off Lilly was going to kill here whether she liked it or not so she headed down stairs.

"Hello?" Lilly said into her cell phone as she answered it. She and Miley were in Stella's Dress Shop looking for dresses.

"Lil?" she heard Oliver's voice on the other end of the phone line. "It's Ollie, what are you doing?"

"We're at Stella's," Lilly said, securing the phone between her shoulder and ear. She was flipping through the dress rack. Miley looked over to her at her and mouthed, 'Who is that,' and she mouthed back 'Oliver.'

"Well, Lil I called because I might not get to go the Winter Wonderland," Oliver said.

"What! How can you not go to the dance?"

"I got in trouble with my mom and now I might not go."

"Oliver," Lilly whined.

"I'm sorry; I better go before I can't really go."

"Okay, bye," Lilly hung up and told Miley what Oliver said. "I can't believe he cant go,"

"Maybe," Miley suggested.

"Whatever," Lilly rolled her eyes and touched the hem of a red dress. Miley nodded approvingly at it and grabbed a dark blue one with light blue skirt under it. Glitter was spread all over the dress giving it shine. They both tried it on and bought it. Miley's cell phone rang and she looked at her new message.

Normal Guy: Meet me in the middle of the dance floor Saturday night

Miley showed Lilly. "So do you think your gonna go and meet him?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know," Miley shut the phone and dropped it in her purse. "He seems too good to be true."

"I know," Lilly said looking at a picture of her and Oliver on her phone. "But those are the best guys."

"Too good to be true?"

"Yea, or the ones that aren't real."

**(A/N: Please Review and give tips. Thank you!)**

Return to Top


	4. Few reasons

**(A/N: sorry for the long update. Hope you like it! Review!)**

Miley and Lilly sat down at the computer desk. Miley typed a few keys and logged on to the computer. Blink Blink

"Oh, is that your secret admirer?" Lilly asked as the box popped up

" He's not a secret admirer," Miley typed.

Normal Guy: Hi

Malibu Barbie: Hi

Normal Guy: Are you excited for tonight?

Malibu Barbie: Yes, you?

Normal Guy: most definitely

Normal Guy: I finally get to meet you

"Boy he must got it bad for you Miley," Lilly said as she read their conversation. "Ask him why guys like girls."

"No," Miley said typing. "That's a stupid question."

"No, it's not." Lilly said shaking her head. "I would take this as a chance to get inside the mind of a guy."

"If I ask him would you shut up," Miley asked annoyed.

"Yes." Miley was about to type up the question when Normal guy beat her to the punch.

Normal Guy: Tell me what you think about these following things

Miley looked at Lilly who only stared at the screen waiting for the first kiss to come up.

Normal Guy: Kiss on the hand

Malibu Barbie: Easy, I adore you

Normal Guy: Kiss on the cheek

Malibu Barbie: I just want to be friends

Normal Guy: Kiss on the neck

Malibu Barbie: Uh, I want you

Normal Guy: Kiss on the lips

Malibu Barbie: I love you

Normal Guy: Look in your eyes

Malibu Barbie: Kiss me

Normal Guy: Playing with your hair

Malibu Barbie: I can't live without you

Normal Guy: Hand on your waist

Malibu Barbie: I love you to much to let you go

Normal Guy: Wow it seems I'm not the only who's deep

Lilly nodded and tugged on Miley's arm telling here to ask him. Miley nodded and typed.

Malibu Barbie: Okay I answered your question now my turn

Normal Guy: Question away

Malibu Barbie: What are some reasons why guys like you like girls

Normal Guy: Do you really what to know?

Normal Guy: I can think of about 27 or so

Malibu Barbie: I want to know them all

Lilly nodded at Miley telling her that was a smart move.

Normal Guy: 1. They will always smell good even if its just shampoo

Normal Guy: 2. The way their heads always find the right spot on our shoulder

Normal Guy: 3. How cute they look when they sleep

Normal Guy: 4. The ease in which they fit into our arms

Normal Guy: 5. The way they kiss you and all of a sudden everything is right in the world

Normal Guy: 6. How cute they are when they eat

Normal Guy: 7. The way they take hours to get dressed but in the end it makes it all worth while

Normal Guy: 8. Because they are always warm even when its -30 outside

Normal Guy: 9. The way they look good no matter what they wear

Normal Guy: 10. The way they fish for compliments even though you both know that you think she's the most beautiful thing on this earth

Normal Guy: 11. How cute they are when they argue

Normal Guy: 12. The way her hand always finds yours

Normal Guy: 13. The way they smile

Normal Guy: 14. The way you feel when you see their name on the call ID after you just had a big fight

Normal Guy: 15. The way she says "lets not fight anymore" even though you know that you will again

Normal Guy: 16. The way they kiss when you do something nice for them

Normal Guy: 17. The way they kiss you when you say "I love you"

Normal Guy: 18. The way they fall into your arms when they cry

Normal Guy: 19. Then the way they apologize for crying over something that silly

Normal Guy: 20. The way they hit you and expect it to hurt

Normal Guy: 21. Then the way they apologize when it does hurt. (Even though we don't admit it)!

Normal Guy: 22. The way they say "I miss you"

Normal Guy: 23. The way you miss them

Normal Guy: 24. The way their tears make you want to change the world so that it doesn't hurt her anymore... Yet regardless if you love them, hate them, wish they would die or know that you would die without them ... it matters not. Because once in your life, whatever they were to the world they become everything to you. When you look them in the eyes, traveling to the depths of their souls and you say a million things without trace of a sound, you know that your own life is inevitable consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart. We love them for a million reasons, No paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart. A feeling. Only felt.

Miley sighed and looked over at Lilly who was crying. "Lil, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Lilly sucked in a breath of air and said "I don't know," Miley giggled and shook her head. "If you don't take him I totally will." Miley frowned and looked at the screen.

Normal Guy: Time to get ready

Malibu Barbie: Shoot, I lost track of time

Malibu Barbie: I'm going to be late

Normal Guy: Then it should be worth it

Normal Guy: Until tonight

Malibu Barbie: Bye

Miley signed off and walked into the closet with Lilly and got ready doing their hair and makeup. When they got there Lilly called Oliver but there was no answer. "Miley it's almost 11 go." Lilly pushed Miley to the dance floor and waited.

**(A/N: sorry for the long chapter if you dont like long chaps. i got most of those reasons from my crush shawn. i think that after all those things he said i think i'm in even more love with him now. Please review! i'm going to update tommorrow because i have no school Yay! next chap you get to find out who Normal Guy is!)**


	5. Dandruff Danny?

**(A/N: Hey everyone thank you so much for the reviews. Yes I did get the last chapter out of an email but some of it was from my crush Shawn so yeah. Anyways now you get to know who Normal Guy is!)**

Miley looked around her no one else was in the middle of the dance floor just dancing. A guy dressed in a black cape walked up to her. Miley smiled and thought 'maybe that's him.'

"Good evening me lady," the mask guy said with a bow. Miley gave him a confused look and tried to find Lilly. She knew exactly who it was, even though he had a mask on. His hair gave it all way.

"Dandruff Danny, you're Normal Guy?" Miley asked.

"Of course I'm a normal guy," Danny said taking her hand. He twirled her around and around, his dandruff flying everywhere.

"Danny, umm I'm thirsty could you get me a drink?" Miley asked. He nodded and went. Miley started to dusk off the dandruff Danny made fall on her. She felt a hand brush her shoulder and looked up at him. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"Malibu Barbie?" He asked whispering trying not to sound like an idiot if it was not.

Miley spun around. "Jake Ryan?" There he was, standing right in front of her in a Prince Charming costume. "You're Normal Guy?"

"I guess my costume doesn't do a very go job of hiding who I am, very well," He laughed.

"I'm sorry, this was a big mistake, I gotta go." She said.

"Wait, wait!" Jake said as she pushed past. "Wait! It's not a mistake!" he had followed her off of the dance floor, and grabbed her arm at the side of the room. Miley turned around.

"Don't you know who I am?" she asked.

"Of course I do, your Malibu Barbie. You're the girl I've been waiting to meet. I know who you are."

"Come on, your Jake Ryan. You're the zombie slayer and student body president. And closet poet? You can't be both guys."

"I'm not."

"Then who are you?"

"On October 18th, I wrote you: 'I live in a world full of people pretending to be something they're not. But when I talk to you--I'm the guy I wanna be.' Give me a chance to be that guy." Miley just stood there she didn't believe it at all. He could tell.

"November 13 I wrote you: Half the night I waste in sighs. In a wakeful doze I sorrow. For the hands, the lips…the eyes. For the meeting of tomorrow." Miley's expression softened a bit but she was still in denial. There was no possible way Jake was him.

"Umm, do you want to go for a walk?"

"You better stay in here if you want to win," she said being ushered out the door.

"I really don't care about winning," he said walking her out to the gazebo. "Would you tell me your name if I guess it right?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" He gave her a puppy dog look. "How about we play 20 questions?"

"How about 10?"

"Okay," Jake thought for a bit and finally spoke up. "Do you really go to Oceanview High?"

"Of course," Miley said sitting down on the bench in the gazebo.

"I'm just making sure," Jake said with a smiled. "You never know with the internet these days."

"Next question."

"Uh, were you disappointed when you found out I was Normal Guy?"

"Surprisingly no."

"Did you vote me for student body president?'

"For some reason yes."

"Really?" Miley nodded. "Okay, given the choice…would you rather have a cookie or a cake."

"A cake, but why does that matter?"

"Well, I don't really. And besides, you just eliminated about 70 percent of the girls in our class." Miley giggled again. Jake smiled at her, staring intently into her eyes. "You'd think I'd remember those eyes." Miley straight out blushed, "You're so beautiful." He was leaning in to kiss her.

"Next question," She said, making him snap out of his trance.

**(For all of the people who thought it was Jake good job! And thanks to HM HSM for giving me the idea of making Dandruff Danny the weird guy. Lol. Please review!) **


	6. Zorro?

**(A/N: thank you for your reviews! And sorry for all the Jake haters. I personally don't hate him. And I think Cody Linley is freaking hot!!!!!!!!!!)**

Lilly started dancing when some guy grabbed her waist and pulled her to him.

"Hey babe, why don't you show me some of your moves?" the guy said, he was dressed as a football player.

"Eww, get away from me. You pervert." The guy tightened his gripped on her and tried to kiss her. Lilly slapped him and moved out of the way. The guy moved closer but was pulled away from someone behind him.

"Hey man, I think she told you to get away from her." The guy behind him was dressed as Zorro.

"And who are you?" The football player asked.

"I'm the guy telling you to stopped messing with her." The football player waked away two steps then turned around trying to hit Zorro by surprise. But Zorro seem to know that it was going to happen and punched the football player square in the face. The football player fell and Zorro looked at Lilly.

"Would it be weird if I gave you a kiss on the cheek as a thank you?" She asked. Zorro nodded no. Lilly leaned upward to kiss him on the cheek but at the very last minute Zorro turned his head and kissed her on the lips. Lilly giggled and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her again. Soon they ended up making out.

Miley's phone rang and she knew she had to go.

"Jake I have to leave" Miley got up and ran into the ballroom and looked for Lilly. It wasn't very hard because she and some guy dressed as Zorro were dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

"We have to go," Miley said pulling her friend out the door.

"It is time to crown tonight's Winter Wonderlands Prince and Princess," Ms. Watson said when she got to the stage. "Winter Wonderland Prince and Princess are prince charming and Cinderella." Jake was pushed up onto the stage and Miley and Lilly ran up the stairs. Miley's phone fell but she didn't notice. Jake run up the steps and grabbed the phone. He ran out the door and looked around. Nobody was around. Jake grabbed the phone and put it in his pocket.

"Miley don't forget to call Oliver, so he can come over and hear all about the dance and my kiss," Lilly asked as they walked into Miley's house. Miley called him and he said he was going to be not a few minutes.

"So, who was that guy anyways?"

"I have no idea, but that kiss was so…wonderful." The doorbell rang and Miley answered it. Lilly fell on the floor. "Oliver, is there a reason that you're dressed as Zorro?"

**(A/N: please review. I wonder why Oliver's dressed as Zorro. Sorry its so short.)**


	7. Those eyes

**(A/n: thank you guys so much for your good reviews! And some of your not so good ones. I hope you like this chapter. It's a make up for the last very short chapter.)**

"Yea, you guys I forgot to tell you," Oliver said sitting down next to Lilly.

"Tell us what Ollie?" Miley asked.

"I went to the Wonderland. I tried to find you guys but it was kind of hard because everyone was wearing masks."

"Yea, um I bet it was hard," Lilly said putting on a fake smile. Her eyes were really big. She didn't kiss him did she? "What'd you do at the Wonderland?" She asked half begging it wasn't him, half begging it was.

"I met this girl," He said in a voice that made it seem like he had fallen in love. "Some guy was messing with her and I punched him. She was so beautiful. She had long blonde hair that came about her shoulders maybe a big longer." Oliver said closing his eyes. "It was half up and the bottom part was curled. I couldn't help but kiss her." Lilly swallowed the lump in her throat. He was the guy.

"Lil, what's wrong?" Miley asked taking a sip of her Coke. Lilly started to do a weird thing with her head towards Oliver. Miley spit out her drink and started coughing. Miley gave Lilly a look that said you mean. And Lilly nodded back.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing!" Lilly practically shouted.

"Whatever, I don't get you chicks." He got up and went to the bathroom.

"Lil, you have got to tell him," Miley squealed.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Lil, you have to. He's completely in love with you."

"That's the problem, he's in love with me but when he finds out it's me he'll fall out of love with me."

"You're stupid."

"Thank you." Right at that moment Oliver walked out of the bathroom in only his boxers. Lilly was gawking at him for some reason. She's seen him without a shirt on before. But something was different about him. He seemed hot and sexy.

"Do you guys think I'll ever meet or see her again?" He asked.

"She's closer than you'll ever know," Miley said giggling. Lilly glared at her.

On Monday Miley and Lilly walked into the school together. There were posters hanging every where asking if you seen Cinderella. Lilly nudge Miley and continued towards her locker.

"Are you going to tell him?" Lilly asked when she finally got to her locker.

"Nope," Miley said opening her locker also.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Fine, if I tell will you tell?" Lilly asked.

"You mean your going to tell Oliver?"

"Only if you tell Jake after."

"Fine."

Lilly walked up to Oliver and grabbed his arm puling him over from where he was standing with Jake.

"Hey, Lilly I—." Oliver stared at Lilly for the longest time.

"What Oliver?"

"Those eyes," He stared at her a while longer. "I remember them from somewhere."

"Oliver I—."

"Your hair."

"Oliv—." Lilly never go tot finish what she was about to say before Oliver grabbed her and kissed her lightly on the lips. After they broke apart Lilly said. "I'm her Oliver."

"You're better. You're everything I've been wanting and more. You Lilly make me want to do things that I never would do. When I'm around you I feel so alive. You don't know how happy I am that you're her. I—." Lilly shut him up by placing her lips over his.

Oliver was walking around the school with Jake.

"Man you need to seriously find out who Cinderella is," Oliver said.

"I know, the only thing I have is her phone." Jake reached into his pocket and handed it to Oliver. He studied it for a while and then it clicked.

"Dude, I know whose phone this is." Oliver said feeling like a pure genius.

"Whose?"

"Dude its Miley's."

**(A/N: I hoped you liked it. Uh-oh it's a cliffy. What's Jake gonna do now that he knows whose phone he has.)**


	8. That's what hurts the most

**(A/N: Thank you so much for you reviews! I am so happy this story is doing so well! I hope you enjoy!)**

Jake stared at Oliver for the longest time.

"You're not joking are you?" He asked looking down at the phone.

"No, I'm not," Oliver said. Right as he said that Miley walked around the corner smiling at something Lilly had said.

"Hey Lil!" Oliver yelled over to them.

"Hey Ollie," Lilly said walking up to them. Miley waved and looked down at her feet. Jake took out the phone and shoved it into Miley's hand. She gasped and looked up at him.

"Jake I—,"

"No, you should have told me it was you Miley. I spent every waking moment trying to figure out who it was and it ends up being you. Miley you should have told me." Jake ran out the door. Miley ran after him but only to find nobody around.

For weeks Jake and Miley walked around not saying a word much less glancing at one another.

"Miley, you have to talk to him sometime," Lilly said. "You're both madly in love with each other."

"No, we're not,"

"Miley, he's told you things he hasn't told anyone."

"So, he loves you,"

"Just because he told me something doesn't mean he loves you,"

"But he told you personal things. You need to get him before it's to late again. Miley when are you going to open your eyes and realize he is perfect for you." Miley looked at Lilly who gave her a small smile. She was right Jake could have another girlfriend in a minute if he wanted to.

Miley walked around the corner practicing what she was going to say to Jake. As she looked up Rachel and Jake were kissing. Miley ran away. How could she be so foolish as to think they had a chance?

"Can't you see it? She loves you _more_ then you could ever **imagine** it's in her eyes, it's in her _voice_, and it's in her **smile**. She's so different when you're around, so much happier. You're _the one_ for her, but you don't **see** that do you?" Oliver said holding Lilly's hand. She sighed and leaned in closer to him. He could be really sweet.

Miley ran into the cafeteria and stomped all the way over to where Jake was sitting with Lilly and Oliver.

"Jake, I'm tired to this game you're playing with me!" she yelled. "You say you can't believe that I didn't tell you. Then you go and kiss Rachel! I know that, that sweet poetic guy is somewhere in you but I can't wait for him anymore." Miley ran out the cafeteria and off into the bathroom.

Jake watched her walk away and said quietly but loud enough so Oliver and Lilly could hear.

"What hurts the most is being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that lovingyou is what I am trying to do."

**(A/N: I hoped you liked it. I think the last chap is up. Please Review.)**


	9. Most beautiful girl in the world

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm so happy! I don't think this will be the last chap. Because I had a great idea and I wanted to use it for this. I probably won't update at all over break because I probably won't have access to a computer. Well Happy Holidays everyone!!!!!!!)**

Miley walked out of the lunch line and headed for Oliver and Lilly who were sitting at there usual table. The cafeteria doors slammed open and Jake ran through them. Miley rolled her eyes and kept walking. Jake ran over to the table that was in the middle of the room. He asked the people there to move and they did. Jake climbed on top of the table.

"Hey everyone!" He yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Like some miracle as if faith were calling Miley stopped at the edge of the table he was standing on.

"Everyone I wanted to tell everyone that Miley Stewart is the most beautiful girl in the world. Not a day goes by that I do wish I were with her. Her smile that lights up the room and her laugh is like music to my ears. Everything about her makes me weak to the knees. I want everyone to know that I like Miley Stewart."

Jake looked down at Miley and jumped off the table. He grabbed the food in her hands and placed them on the table. He held her hand in his running his thumb over the top of her hand. She looked at him shocked. Jake looked into her eyes.

Miley swallowed a lump in her throat and opened and closed her mouth before finally saying something.

"Jake, if you really did like me. You wouldn't have been kissing Rachel." Miley said.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me." Jake put his hand on her shoulder.

"Likely story."

"I promise that was what happened."

"Well, you weren't exactly pushing away were you?" Miley shrugged off his hand.

"Well no, but—." Miley cut him off.

"There's no buts, you kissed her and that's it." She grabbed her food and walked over to Oliver and Lilly.

"Man, Oliver how the heck could I mess up twice in one day?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, and half the day isn't even over yet." Oliver said.

"Nothing really helping here."

"Oh, sorry."

"You have it so lucky man."

"What?"

"Lilly, you're madly in love with her and she knows it, but Miley hasn't got a clue how much she mean to me."

"Dude I think she does, it's just hard for her to grasp the situation."

"Why can't she? It's not that hard of a situation to grasp."

"It's just scary to her."

"What I am?" Lilly walked over to Jake and smacked him in the back of the head.

"No you loser, loving you is." She piped up.

"Me loving her, is scary?"

"No, she loves you so much that it scares her."

"Well, I don't want to scare her."

"I know that but you need to show her how much you do." Lilly said.

"Doesn't saying it to the whole school show her?"

"No, you just embarrassed her and yourself." Oliver said. Jake's face fell. "But that doesn't matter you have to come up with a plan to tell her how much you love her man." Jake nodded and started to think.

"Okay guys I have it but I'm gonna need some help from you guys." Jake said.

"Not a problem." Lilly said.

**(A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it. The last chapter is up but don't worry if I can come up with a good plot I will write a sequel or I might just write a total need story over the break. Thank you guys so much for you reviews once again. And I hope you guys review more. Happy Holidays!!!)**


	10. You make

**(A/N: Happy New Year everyone. Thank you so much for your reviews. This is the last chapter. I don't have any ideas for another story so it might be a while. I might write a sequel if I can get some ideas. So it would be great if you helped me out with a sequel. Thank you so much once again.) **

"Hey Miley. What are you going to do on New Years?" Lilly asked.

"Like New Years Eve or day?"

"Day of course. I know what you're doing on eve because Ollie's having a New Years Eve party duh."

"Well, I don't know what I'm going to do on that night. Cause you and me are going shopping right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good cuase I have tons of money I want to spend."

"Hey, here's a wacky idea. Why don't you meet me and oliver at the park Monday night?"

"Sure I'll meet you guys."

Miley paced around the park. Oliver and Lilly weren't anywhere in sight. As she walked around, her phone beeped. She probably had gotten a message for either Oliver or Lilly explaining why they were late. Miley called her voicemail.

"Miley, I uh…wanted to say something. You make my heart beat faster. You make my palms sweat. You, Miley do take my breath away. I love you; Miley…It's uh Jake."

Miley hung up and looked around. Jake really did love her huh? As if he knew she was going to be there, Jake stood on the little bridge that led over the pond under the only lit lamp post. Miley smiled and ran over to him using the only lit lamp in the park as her guidance. Jake smiled when he noticed that she was headed for him. When she reached him, Jake began to say something.

"Miley, I—." She hugged him cutting him off. When she let go Jake smiled and took her hand.

"Come here, I have something to show you," Jake said leading her into the center of the park. He carefully lifted her on top on the table.

"Jake what's—," Miley began.

"Miley, I love you," Jake said. And right as he said it the whole park lit up. Every tree was covered in lights. Oliver and Lilly walked out from behind a tree holding hands.

"What is all of this?" Miley asked.

"Well, Jake asked us to help with something," Oliver said.

"We knew how much Jake loved you so each one of these lights shows how much he does." Lilly said.

"Happy New Year Miley," Jake whispered kissing her.

**(A/N: thank you so much once again. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please reviews with comments or thoughts.)**


End file.
